survival_220fandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
In this upcoming expansion, a lot of amazing futuristic technology will be added to the game. Will definitely be one of the coolest, and biggest expansions yet. Plastic: Chemical Plant + Oil x2 Copper Wire: Compressor + Copper Circuit Board: Plastic + Copper Wire Electronic Circuit: Circuit Board + Copper Wire + Refined Copper Computer Chips: Electronic Circuit + Refined Brass + Copper Wire Advanced Computer Chips: Computer Chips + Refined Brass x2 + Refined Copper x2 AI Motherboard: Advanced Computer Chips + Pure Bluesteel Advanced AI Motherboard: AI Motherboard + Refined Chromium x2 + Refined Brass Random Updates This random stuff was added in this expansion, and random updates is supposed to be a page for old updates, so I'm putting that stuff here. Desert Oasis I added a couple more prickly pear plans, and a pool of water. Updated Mainland Mithril Location The mithril location on mainland is way more updated to vanilla S303, and more difficult. Rubber Suit Will be used to make exosekeltons, and other high-end armor. Rubber Suit: Bento Leather + Rubber x4 Volcano Island Yes, volcano island is here. Magma from canyon is removed, and put over here. This also has a new mithril location. Gunpowder Weapons + Marksmanship Items Flintlock Pistol Damage: Reload: 15 Handle + Refined Steel x2 + Refined Gold + Cut Stone x2 Musket Damage: 58.5 Reload: 18 Med Handle + Refined Steel x5 + Refined Gold + Cut Stone Bluesteel Arquebus Damage: 85 Reload: 20 Med Handle + Pure Bluesteel x3 + Refined Chromium x2 Woven Vest Adds 10 damage to the damage of any ranged weapon. Cool. Quiver Makes bows shoot twice as fast! Ammo Pouch Makes guns shoot twice as fast! Energy Forcefields I thought I could go without adding another armor slot... I was wrong. Energy forcefields. Energy Forcefield MK I Health Increase: '''20 '''Walkspeed Increase: '''2 Energy Forcefield MK II '''Health Increase: '''55 '''Walkspeed Increase: '''4 Energy Forcefield MK III '''Health Increase: 120 Walkspeed Increase: '''5 Robotics Use a terminal/supercomputer to craft some robots, dog. Drones damage people on contact with them, delivering mass damage in many small quantities. It's a buggy, old, LegoKid script, so it's very WIP. Drone Mk I '''Max Health: 80 Walkspeed: 12 Regeneration: 0/s Damage: 2 Terminal + Refined Steel x2 + AI Motherboard + Copper Wire x2 Drone Mk II Max Health: 95 Walkspeed: 13 Regeneration: 1/s Damage: 3 Terminal + Refined Steel x2 + Stainless Steel x2 + AI Motherboard + Copper Wire x3 Drone Mk III Max Health: 150 Walkspeed: 15 Regeneration: 1/s Damage: 4 Terminal + Refined Steel x3 + Stainless Steel x3 + AI Motherboard + Copper Wire x4 Drone Mk IV Max Health: 190 Walkspeed: 16 Regeneration: 2/s Damage: 4 Supercomputer + Stainless Steel x6 + Advanced AI Motherboard + Copper Wire x4 Drone Mk V Max Health: 250 Walkspeed: 18 Regeneration: 3/s Damage: 5 Supercomputer + Stainless Steel x8 + Advanced AI Motherboard x2 + Copper Wire x4 Commands To execute a command, type "Drone MK I-V Command" Commands are not case sensitive. Other words in the the given command are not included, so one could type "My man Drone MK I, follow dat boi Echodus," ''and would work just fine. Robots are commanded by whoever owns them, nobody else. Some drones are able to use certain commands, others are not. '''Stop' Cancels just about all actions the drone is currently doing. Follow "Drone MK I-V Follow Name" Follows the given player, has infinite range. Gohome The robot walks back to the stainless steel pad that came with it. Requires MK II+ Unequip Removes whatever tool the drone is holding. Requires MK III+ Equip sword Equips a sword into the drone's hand. Requires MK III+ Equip laser Equips a laser gun into the drone's hand. Requires MK V Missile Launches a missile out of the drone's rocket launcher. Requires MK IIII+ Metallurgy With metallurgy, the whole weapons/tools system will change. Mithril and Bluesteel won't be anything in comparison to the alloys in this update. People will be combining 2 different metals, or 2 different alloys, or 2 different double alloys, even, to make a special metal. This section is definitely necessary, considering all of the metals are definitely unique in one way, and they all have a specific way of being created. Metallurgy Skill Mhm, another new skill, metallurgy. It is usually given along with smithing. For steel and stainless steel, made with the smelter, it gives less smithing, but still more metallurgy. However, smelting stainless steel requires no smithing skill with the smelter, rather than the 3 needed by hand. Alloy Furnace What would creating alloys be, without an alloy furnace. At the beginning of nearly every alloy recipe, it has the smelter, from the alloy furnace. Stone Wall + Refined Iron + Refined Steel x2 + Charcoal List of Alloys Bronze Brass Carbon Steel Stainless Steel Carbonated Steel Pure Bluesteel Heavy Mithril Gilded Mithril Radioactive Mithril Radioactive Bluesteel Mythical Bluesteel Legendary Bluesteel Refrigeration Refrigerators will be added. Basically, drop any item of food into them, and they will be stored inside. Step in the proximity of the fridge, and a GUI showing all of the food inside will show up. Click what you want, and that item will be added into your backpack. There are little limits to what a fridge can hold, as anything edible is allowed. All refrigerators can hold an infinite amount of food. Ice Box Holds 15 items of food. Refrigerator Same as the ice box, but it looks cooler, I guess. Paper Sure, why not. Construct a papermill, and you can put a tree stump in there, and make debarked wood. Put that in there again, and you have yourself some paper. What it will be used for? Um... Papermill: Wall x3 + Refined Steel + Large Leaves Plastic Used for many things, like circuit boards, and computers. New Metals Copper Used for a variety of things, like circuit boards. Tin Used for some new alloys, like bronze and brass. So not much. I don't have zinc, and won't add. Bronze: Smelter + Refined Copper + Refined Tin Brass: Smelter + Refined Tin + Refined Copper Alloys Yes, 2 new metals? Why would we not add new alloys. The ones that were added because of this update include: Bronze, Brass, Celestial Bronze, and whatnot. Compressor Makes a lot of things easier, it may not simplify all of the recipes it is associated with, but if definitely makes it more efficient. Compressor: '' Steel Wall + Iron Gear + Steel Wall'' Teraphyx Dust:' 'Teraphyx Horn + Compressor See? 1 less horn, 1 less problem. Copper Wire: Refined Copper + Compressor Automobiles Yes, we have cars. I know you were sad they removed the fast cart. (The Large Leaves with windows on it.) So, I fixed that. 3 Different cars, yeah. Automobile A quite fast automobile. Has 24 walkspeed. Fuel: All Luxury Automobile A very fast vehicle. Has 32 walkspeed. Fuel: All Formula One The fastest vehicle in the game, besides rockets. Has 40 walkspeed. Fuel: Premium+ Tanks Uhuh, tanks. You can drive them, bring some passengers, and shoot large missiles. Armored Carrier Moves at 12 walkspeed, and doesn't shoot any missiles. Fuel: Premium+ Small Tank Moves at 12 walkspeed, and shoots small missiles with a decent velocity. Fuel: High Octane War Tank Moves at 16 walkspeed, and shoots large missiles at a very high velocity. Fuel: High Octane Nuclear Fusion Yes, dude, nuclear fusion. It'll be used to supply power to the more powerful exoskeletons, and other advanced weapons.. It's gonna be lit. Portable Fusion Reactor: ''Solus + Refined Uranium x3 + Stainless Steel x3'' Fusion Reactor: ''Solus x5 + Refined Uranium x5 + Steel Wall x6'' Computers Terminal: Refined Steel x2 + Plastic x5 + Computer Chips x2 Supercomputer: Refined Steel x5 + Plastic x6 + Advanced Computer Chips x3 Computers are used for... Um... Not much. They show stats like the server age, the player's time on the server, the player's tribe, and their job. However! They're used for crafting drones, to program them, you know? Terminal only shows the Owner's stats, however the Supercomputer shows stats for everyone, locally. Missiles Yeah, missiles. I'm not sure how they'd be controlled yet, but yes, you fling a rocket/missile at wherever you point your turret, and it goes boom. Small Missile: Stainless Steel + Gunpowder x2 + Hemp + Fuse Has the power of a bomb. Large Missile: Stainless Steel x3 + Gunpowder x4 Has the power of dynamite. Patriot Missile: Stainless Steel x8 + Refined Uranium x8 + Gunpowder x8 '' Has 2/3 the power of an atomic bomb. Crude Missile Turret Flings a small missile, in a relatively short range. ''Refined Steel x3 + Electronic Circuit x2 Missile Turret Flings a large missile, with decent rage. Patriot Missile Launcher Flings a gigantic missile, with great range. Trivia The set date for Survival 220 is somewhere in the 1960's.